royalrepublicofakyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Republic of Akyra
The Royal Republic of Akyra (RRA), commonly known as Akyra, is a federal republic composed of 5 states, and a federal city. At 900 thousand square miles and with over 140 million people, the country is relatively big compared to it's european neighbors. The capital is Lemenov, and the largest city by population is also Lemenov. History Earliest Recorded History The earliest recorded piece of Akyran history is the Urian Stone, a old 'history' record describing Akyian's travel from the Middle East to Akyra. It even features a loose travel map of the time period. Some time around 1500 B.C., the five Akyran tribes, named Akyra, Aglose, Estroan, Izzt, and Boros, lived in relatively peace. Boros, however, was a very war-prone faction and nomadic, and ended up invading Akyra and Izzt, and was promptly defeated, leaving Akyra, Aglose, Estroan, and Izzt. Akyra, when splitting up the land between itself and Izzt, ended up getting quite mad at how much Izzt claimed, and eventually invaded Izzt to solve the problem entirely. This left just three tribes on the continent, each controlling about one third. Akyra as a place was wholly forgotten until the year 45, after some Roman ships had accidentally missed Britian and landed on Akyra. After five years of political back-and-forth, Akyra and the Romans had reached a mostly-stable peace agreement. Only four years later, however, Emperor Claudius died and was succeeded by his grand nephew, Nero, who almost immediately tried to invade Estroan, and was temporarily successful, until both Akyra and Aglose joined in and managed to push the Romans back out. Almost five years of warfare passes and Rome finally gives up their futile charge. Akyra's invasion of Britian In the year 396, Britian started a major revolt against the Romans, attempting to push them out. A British royal by the name of William Dukesborugh managed to get Akyrian support in the war effort, and in just four years, Akyra managed to push the Romans out of Britian. Needed Here Britian's Invasian In the year 1764, at the turn of the Industrial revolution, both Akyra and England were looking at the two remaining tribes, Aglose and Estroan, for their land. Aglose and Estroan, as separates, stood no chance against Akyra, but the were allied, and Akyra wasn't prepared to fight two countries nearly as large as itself. Luckily, it wouldn't have to. Akyra appealed to England for assistance, and England agreed. England's power, aided by the turn of the Industrial Revolution, ended up being too much for Aglose and Estroan alone. Aglose and Estroan states, knowing this, then unified into one, united, country. They named it Kekistan, after the god they worshiped: Kek, God of Ideas. Even with their United Front, they would still end up being invaded and split between England and Akyra, themselves splitting it about in half. American Revolutionary War Just a few years later, in 1776, America began it's Revolutionary war against England. Akyra saw this as a prime opportunity and in 1779, invaded England's part of Akyrea. England initially tried to invade in retaliation, but had to give up any kind of counterattack, otherwise it'd risk losing America, a much more costly development. England, however, ended up losing the American Revolutionary War in 1785. In 1873, England tried to re-invade Akyra, but by then, Akyra had developed a substantial amount of skill at repelling invaders, and England gave up in 1876 World War 1 In 1914, WW1 began, and initially, Akyra wanted no part of it. Eventually, however, Kaiser Wilhelm convinced the rulers of Akyra to assist in invading England. Unfortunately for Germany, Akyra's navy got demolished by England's as soon as 1916, and Akyra never managed to get any meaningful foothold in England or Europe. Probably due to Akyra's relatively little involvement in the war, England and America didn't really care about Akyra, and left it alone as it's military was already hit pretty hard, and it's navy was practically nonexistent. Akyrian Involvement in World War 2 At the turn of WW2, however, Akyra happily joined Hitler and the rest of the Axis in 1940, and joined in their plans to invade Europe. Akyra, however, faced a massive up-hill battle against England's navy. England, however, was also fighting Germany's navy, too, and Akyra managed several naval landings in upper England, though none of them lasted longer than two months. Akyra, at this time, also developed an air force and tried to go against England's Royal Air Force, but was swiftly defeated several times, and never developed a competent force until 1942. Unfortunately, with America joining early 1941, Akyra was swiftly invaded and capitulated in late 1942. The rest of the Axis fell in 1944, ending WW2. Akyra's government was replaced with a communist one, beginning the era of the Cold War as a USSR satellite. Cold War A new, communist regime backed by the might of the USSR carried Akyra through most of the cold war, though it didn't do anything noteworthy. After the USSR fell, however, the government started devolving into a familiar form once again; Fascism. This new government carried itself all the way to 1999, where an armed uprising starting in the Capital, Lemenov, swept throughout the country. The country quickly devolved into a total war between the former fascist empire and the citizens. The war got so extensive that child soldiers quickly became the norm, and children in factories were seen yet again. The Fascist state surrendered in 2015, and the Royal Republic of Akyra was formed in late 2015. Geography, Climate, and Environment Required Demographics Required Government and Politics Required Culture Required Category:Countries __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__